Runaway Jedi
by Forehawk was taken
Summary: Join Ethan Emerald through his time at Beacon. He will not only find refuge from his past, but a new family. This writing is set in the original story line of RWBY and is consisted of many OC s that will appear in a writing set to be written far in the future. Enjoy the first iteration of the life of Ethan Emerald.(full description /story/9016949/Runaway-Jedi)
1. Arrival at Beacon, Chapter 1

***sorry for anyone who didn't get to read this part on it's first publish, It put in code instead of words. Here is the proper version if you didnt see it before**

I sensed it. There was someone outside the barracks. I knew I had to check who it was, though they seemed to be a friend. When I approached the wall, I noticed there wasn't any door. I assumed they were only in a nearby hall and had started to step away. If only I hadn´t noticed a small beam of light coming from the floor. I walked back to the wall and noticed there was a ridge near the floor, Like a doorway, I had thought. I tried to push it open. To my dismay I saw that it was the gateway to a secret room.

There she was, Sapphire Rivers, but there it was, the plans to overthrow an already tattered order. First I felt the shock. She ran over to me and began to explain the whole thing.

¨You know what they've been doing. You know what happened to our friends. They didn't deserve to die.¨ I knew she was trying to justify the so called murder of our companions. Though I knew that they were traitors and tried to sell the new temple's location to the Sith. It was what came next that truly angered me.

¨Join this cause and we can take them down together. Those monsters took our family, let them meet at the gates of hell.¨ It hurt me to see her this way. She must have been driven to near insanity when she watched her brother die. I still knew that this was wrong. I would have said no, but my mouth refused to open. Instead I could only run.

¨Ethan!¨

I didn´t look back as booked it for the Jedi Council. Sapphire ran after me and soon realized my intentions.

¨They'll kill me!¨ She exclaimed, now stopped. I did the same and saw her worried expression.

¨I will never forgive you¨

I awoke with a start. Luckily no one else was awake. I rolled out of my bed, trying to leave the memory behind. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 11. I hadn´t even gotten to midnight. I quickly got went to the locker room, or rather an empty room with a makeshift rack holding all of are clothes, and got something to wear into town.

I looked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like more of an idiot that usual. "Not that much," I decided. I fixed my bangs, pulling it back down onto my face. My long black hair was somewhat messy, but kept its shape, nearly reaching my shoulders. My bloodshot green eyes had black circles forming beneath them, probably due to my lack of sleep. My black jacket was somewhat wrinkled but still served its purpose. Beneath it was my favorite green shirt and a necklace with a strange eye on it. My jeans were black and in quite good shape compared to the rest of my outfit. Once I returned to the ´lodge,´ I saw that Leaf had left as well. I went to the door, put on my sneakers and quietly left the building.


	2. Arrival At Beacon, Chapter 2

As I exited the Barracks, I noticed a presence. They seemed to not be on the side of the Jedi. I knew I had to use the techniques I learned with my aura to mask my radiance. I didn't want to fight anyone from my past right now, though they shouldn't notice us. I tried to put my mind to ease, but it only shifted to my past.

"I'll never forgive you."

"Here you go, son," the cheerful blacksmith exclaimed. I jolted back to reality and looked blankly at the blacksmith. "You ok, Ethan?"

"Yes…sorry, I was just thinking." I quickly paid him while glancing at my new weapon, though it didn't look right to me. I would have to get use to it´s more permanent blade. I had asked the to make me a modded lightsaber. I thought I would have to explain, but he seemed to understand. The difference between a normal saber and this one was the permanent blade and the many, and I mean MANY, guns that are built into it. I tried to take the saber, but he kept a firm grip on it.

"If you ever need someone to talk to," the blacksmith stated sincerely, "I will listen." He let go of the saber and gave me my sheath. I equipped it and holstered the deceiving weapon.

"I'll keep that in mind," I responded as I left the shop.

I checked my scroll to see that it was now 11:30. I wanted to hit up a nearby dust shop before heading home, my new saber may be cool, but will require a lot of tedious maintenance. The core was powered by an intricate set of wires and at their core, a dust crystal. He had given me one for free, but I knew it would quickly wear out.

As I approached a corner, I saw flashes of light coming from the perpendicular street. I peered around the corner to see a fight taking place. There was a girl wielding a red scythe fighting a group of lackeys while their boss watched. I began to run towards the fight, trying to help whoever was defending the shop, but noticed that it was already taken care of. The scythe-wielder had subdued the grunts and was pursuing their leader. I decided to go check on the owner, but noticed a threat for a nearby alley.

"Hands in the air, give me everything you have!"

I looked down the alley to see a robbery taking place. The victim was smirking at me. I returned the look as I recognized my sister, Leaf Emerald. I enter the alley and drew my weapon.

"Sir, If you wouldn't mind stepping away from my sister. I do believe she finds your attention a shade annoying." The robber looked at me in shock, but soon after whistled. A group of criminals entered the alleyway behind me. I nodded to Leaf and her assailant got a quick slash to the shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. The lackeys looked warily at us as Leaf walked next to me. I armed my weapon to SR mode and prepared to fight.

"Set blades to stun," Leaf joked.

The lackeys charged at us, the first approached me with a hatchet. I fired a sniper round into his shoulder and he dropped to his knees in pain. I used my sword to knock him out and prepared for my next victim. This one had a machete and he attempt to decapitate me. I activated my blade to ignite with plasma. His blade was cut through like butter as I blocked the futile attack. He staggered back in fear as I returned my blade to SR mode. He suffered the same fate as his ally. I saw that Leaf had easily taken out the other three criminals.

"Well that was boring," said Leaf. She had always been quite smug. She deactivated her sabers and allowed them to return to her arm guards. "what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep again, Sapphire still follows me in my dreams." Leaf started to leave the alley, so I asked, "what are we to do about these men?"

"They will wake up eventually," she responded, "besides, we don't want a target on our backs, from them or the police." I agreed, but still didn´t want to let them run free. "Come on," she beckoned. I guess it can't be helped. We left the alley and headed back to the Emerald Barracks, or so we called it.

*I do not own Star Wars, RWBY, Star Trek, or BBC's Sherlock. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.


	3. Arrival at Beacon, Chapter 3

"I´m telling you, this is all pointless.¨ We entered to see are companions awake and chatting."

"what is pointless, Ama?¨ Leaf asked. Ama looked back at her with a blank expression. I sensed that she was only using her face as a facade, her emotional state was full of guilt.

Ama Ranger was one of my companions from the temple. She has brown hair which she usually had dyed. Currently she had a segment on the right side of her face colored green, presumably helping represent her new name. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, which was a constant reminder of Sapphire. She was currently wearing a black top and pants, this was what she always wore to sleep in. There is an entire rack filled with her cookie-cutter sleepwear. She normally wore a black t-shirt with a camouflage vest over top of it. Her jeans were, you guessed it, black, though most had assorted holes mostly in the knees from previous battles. Her shoes were unsurprisingly black combat boots, most were also worn from combat. She was abnormally tall for being a women which added to her already intimidating figure. I kept noticing something about her that I didn't fully get.

'I´m sure it was nothing, right Mazon.' My male companion snapped back into focus. His full name was Mazon Hunter. He was the only other boy in the group. He had blond hair that was crew-style. His forehead was covered in pimple scars from when he had longer hair. His eyes were a more tame brown color, contrasting Ama's eyes. He wore a necklace that had a symbol of the jedi order on it. He currently kept it covered up underneath his shirt as I had ordered him to. He was wearing a white pair of pajamas that were covered in polka-dots. I constantly hear Leaf teasing him about them. He normally wore a green hoodie that was contrasted by his athletic black pants. He usually had on some assorted black sneakers from a nearby cobbler shop. He was rather short which gave him another contrast to Ama. He was as you assumed, a much less intimidating member of our group.

"Of course, Ethan, why wouldn't it be." This didn't seem to ease Leaf´s thoughts in the slightest. Leaf, as I neglected to mention earlier, had black hair, the same as mine, that went past her shoulders. She didn't have any bangs and her eyes were green, same shade as mine. Hers however were not bloodshot though I could see that she was still tired from the marks around her eyes. Her skin was quite tan unlike the rest of the group. She was wearing her usual attire from being in the town. It was a leaf-green shirt combined with her trademark 'combat skirt.' She wore her black tennis shoes, they were new from a store here in Vale.

"Whatever. Though Ethan, why are you having us say are fake names.?"

"Because those are our names now. The life we had before is utterly ruined. If we are to blend in tomorrow, we have to use are fake names, so get used to it." They all looked at me, confused by my sudden outburst.

"So, why did you guys go out?" Mazon said, ending the awkward silence.

Leaf being Leaf said, "Well I went to pick up my new weapon from the blacksmith, but after I was robbed, or they _tried_ to rob me. Ethan met up with me there and we headed back."

"Do you remember the part where I helped you defeat the robbers companions," I said, playfully.

"Not at all, I think you must be mistaken," she responded. This helped bring us into a more comfortable environment.

"Well we should all get some sleep, Tomorrow won't be the easiest day of our time in Vale. We all eventually fell asleep, though I was constantly was awoken by my visions of Sapphire.

"I'll never forgive you."

I awoke with a start again. Leaf was sitting in her bed, staring over at me. I peeled my sheets of my sweating body and sat up. She was still watching me with worry. I looked at the clock and realized we only had an hour to get to the shuttle.

"Get Mazon and Ama up, we have to get going. The shuttle leaves in an hour," I told her as I headed to the locker room.

"Seriously, is it even necessary to go to Beacon?"

"We need to stay in training. When they come for us and they will, we need to be ready."

Leaf and Ama were still arguing about going to Beacon. This had started this morning when Leaf work her up. She has been acting like a pain since then.

"We have an entire town filled with crime, you saw that last night. We should start there."

"That's a great idea, let's go out on the streets to cause a commotion. 4 saber-wielding vigilantes fight crime in Vale, what could go wrong?" Ama recognized the sarcasm and glared back at her. "Look, this isn't the time to be having this conversation."

"This is the last time to have this conversation," Ama interrupted, "soon we will be going there and I doubt our genious leader will leave when class starts."

To my surprise it was finally quiet. I turned around and realized that they were all looking at me. Before I could speak the background news feed switched off as someone who I can only assume is a staff leader appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

We noticed the rest of the students now focused on the view. I sensed that it was no coincidence for this to happen, someone was making them.

"Is this a better time to talk about this?" Ama said, glaring at Leaf.

"Why do you persist on this. Ethan said this was the plan, therefore-"

"Leaf," I interrupted, "If you want to not go to Beacon that is fine. We can take a vote. Who is in favor?" Everyone except Ama raised their hands. Ama glared at me, not fooled by my trick in the slightest. "We're going to Beacon."

I heard gagging coming from a student. He was drunkenly walking over to the trash can at the front of the door, startling people as he went. One particular student even started to run away from them. I recognized them from the fight last night, they were the scythe-wielder. As we exited the shuttle I heard the boy muttering.

"Why was I looking out the window, I know I dislike heights." The poor student had to face his fears, literally. I heard Ama snickering behind me as we walked out.

*I do not own RWBY or Star Wars. All rights reserved to their respective owners


	4. Arrival at Beacon, Final Chapter

As we left the carrier, I saw the castle's grounds up close for the first time. It was a little smaller than I had expected. I would have expected it to be the size of the old Jedi Temple. We started our walk down the unnecessary catwalk, the only large part of the whole castle, though the 'backyard' could compete with that. Most of the students had little of an idea where to go. I Figured the best way to go was directly into the castle where a stage with a microphone was visible.

"Hey Ama," I said.

"What?" she snapped back, still acting angry.

"Don't make anyone else vomit, there was too much plot convenience with that already." She looked away but I could tell she was smiling.

When we made it to the castle walls, I saw some of the other students standing in front of the stage. We entered the gates as I heard an explosion coming from the front of the hallway. The rest of my group turned back to look for the source. No one else going through the gates turned back, a display of a Jedi's increased senses. Some looked at us in confusion, while others looked back to see a girl in red standing the the center of a crater. I sensed her aura and noticed she was the scythe-wielder. She was talking with two other girls, one in white and the other in black. Someone else who was close had also noticed, they appeared to be the victim of Ama's stunt from earlier, the so called Vomit Boy.

Once everyone had filed into the caste, someone who I could only assume was a teacher approached the stage. I could tell that they didn't want to be here. They stepped up to the mic and began to address the crowd.

"I'll...keep this brief,"

"You didn't keep the wait brief," Leaf started.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge,"

"Ummm, not quite. Try again."

"To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

"Not necessarily, but you're getting closer."

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy,"

"Well that was rude."

"in need of purpose – direction."

"That's better."

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

"Yeah, haven't you seen The Sorcerer's Stone?"

"It is up to you to take the first step."

"Hmmm, I wonder the name of the next episode."

The headmaster glared into the crowd at Leaf. It was confusing to me how he heard what she had said. After he left the women from the shuttle talked to us about many other remedial things. Eventually we were released into the ballroom for the night.

In the morning we were being sent to the back of the school for initiation. I was the only one in my group to know what awaited us. Along the way I found myself remembering the previous night. There was a group that had caused a commotion, consisting of the same people from the explosion at the front of the school, though another girl was amongst them. The one person that stuck out was the girl in black reading a book. She had already been reading since before the pandemonium had started. The commotion itself wasn't the most important part of the exchange, it was what happened after.

We were sleeping together near where the girl in black was sitting. I awoke from my nightmares as I had since leaving the Temple and started to go back to sleep before I noticed that she was looking at me. She was still there, reading her book like before despite everyone else sleeping. I felt like I should talk to her about it.

"Hey, black, why are you awake?" She noticed I was returning her look.

"Couldn't sleep," she said, returning to her book.

"Why not?" I asked. She looked back up, seeming more interested now.

"Everyone has a past, i'm sure that's something you can relate to." I could tell she was beginning to be annoyed.

"I can." I turned around, trying to leave her alone, but I had something else to say. Turning back, I said, "if you even need someone to talk to regarding your past, you can come to me." I started to try and sleep again, but I tried to read her emotions. She may not be letting on to it, but she was secretly surprised by my remark. That time when I had fallen asleep, Sapphire didn't come back.

I had figured others would have similar stories to mine, but it was still a shock. Black was walking in front of me and I could tell she felt the same way. I saw her look back at me on several occasions. I tried to look away when she did, but she caught me once or twice. The rest of my group could tell something was up but they kept quite.

We had gone over are plans for when we started the test. I had left out the fact it was taking place in The Emerald Forest, but I had told them the telltale rule for partnering.

"The first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the next 4 years." I had also told them how we were going to find each other before someone else found us.

"When you are in the test use your sense of the force to find everyone else. If you sense someone who doesn't have jedi-level force in them, hide immediately until they pass." The stage had been set and the curtain had risen. It was time to be initiated. I was launched deep into the forest, watching my allies to estimate their point of impact. It had begun.

*I do not own RWBY, Star Wars, or Harry Potter. All rights reserved to their respective owners


	5. The First Step, Chapter 1

***I just saw the stats on view and couldn't be more glad. Even after I posted parts 2-4 I had viewers within the hour. As a treat I'm releasing this early. On Quotev it hasn't gotten published yet. Thank you for reading my progressing writing, you guys rock.**

I looked down, counting down the time before I made impact. A second prior to hitting the top of a tree, I force jumped up to slow my impact. This allowed my to land near the trunk of the tree safely. I used my aura to block against the scratches of branches as I fell into the tree. I latched onto the trunk and leap off onto a nearby branch. On my way down I had seen where Leaf had been launched to. I quickly jumped from the tree, slowing my impact yet again and headed to the northeast.

As I ran I could feel the presence of someone approaching. As I got closer, I noticed it was a red aura. I dived into the bushes a second before a speeding blur of red ran past. I realized it was the scythe-wielder, whose name I had heard was Ruby. I got up once she was far gone and headed back to the northeast.

When I found her, I knew she had found me too. I ran through a grouping of bushes to see her baring down a pack of Ursa Grimm. There was around a dozen and all of them as deadly-looking as the next.

"This will be fun," Leaf said, "ready to take the 'first step?'" A grin was all she needed to know I was ready. I decided to try AR mode as I launched myself at the first ursa. Before striking it I fired a barrage of rounds into its head, weakening it to lessen the amount of force required to split it open. I quickly jumped over another, dodging its futile swipe at where I was standing before. I fired a few rounds into its head before decapitating the beast and landing on the other side of it. I looked over and saw Leaf using her shield-saber mod to decapitate the ursa. Her shield blocked the menacing blow of the ursa's claw as it fell to the ground, defeated.

The other ursa began their approach towards us and I mowed on down with my saber. With 4 remaining, we both charged at them, using are respective weapons to decimate the beasts. I looked back and saw the carnage we had left behind, several of the carcasses had already began to dissolve.

"Do you know where Ama or Mazon are?" Leaf asked. I shook my head. "Well we can at least get a better vantage point." We both ran along the side of a nearby tree. I hadn't gotten out in the field with my sister in quite some time and I had to say, I was enjoying it. She had a quite different attitude to it than before. When we reached the top of the tree, we couldn't see much but clouds and trees for miles around. I spotted the Temple about two miles or so to the West. It was near a large clearing.

'There," I thought. I had finally found someone. I sensed a green aura coming from a pit behind a clearing of trees. Before I vacated the brush I noticed that they weren't strong with the force. I stayed hidden as I watched the figure fight a King Tajita. The black head has decided to step out first but was no more, while the white one began circling him. While he was fighting, I noticed a pink aura above him. I could tell they weren't one of my companions. I watched as the green striker slowly weakened the snake's head before taking it out with a fatal blow. He shattered its head with sort of aura punch. I left the dou and headed back in the direction of Mazon's impact point.

I still was majorly pissed with the rest of the group in making us attend here. Leaf had really been a pain even when Ethan hadn't been around. His vote was quite ludicrous because he knows almost always that Leaf will sway the vote in his favor. I don't even think he knows that he is being unfair, He has it were the vote has to be 3-1 for someone to win. He does thing so differently than I would and that just angers me, but there is something about him that I can't place which makes me hate him more.

I ran through a tight grouping of trees when I sensed Mazon's aura. He seemed shocked despite most likely sensing me earlier.

"Ama, look," He said, pointing to a formation of mossy rock about a kilometer to the North. "That must be the structure Ethan told us about." I couldn't disagree, it did seem like the building, but I could also sense the Emerald's there.

"Well," I started, dragging Mazon towards it, " If you would use the force for once you could see that they are over there."

"What's this?" Leaf had found the temple and was examining the different 'relics' placed on their respective pedestals. "Which one do we get?" I saw that none of the chess pieces had been taken yet. I looked for my favorite piece, the queen and showed it to Leaf. She nodded and seemed to be suppressing a laugh. She hadn't always been like this. Before we left she was always so cold to me. She started to change after they took me. It was if she wanted to be there for me.

"Hey!" I saw Ama running towards the temple with Mazon lagging behind. I was going to alert them to the Ursa chasing after them, but it was soon to dead to be a threat. A girl with a pink aura stood disappointed atop it. I quickly noticed as Ama took the piece similar to mine that 3 more groups had all selected their pieces. Ama later told me a few arrived from the Nevermore. Speaking of the Nevermore, it and a Death Stalker were now in the vicinity.

Ruby had noticed the Death Stalker and was heading to take it out. I knew she wasn't going to get it the moment she made first contact with it. Her charge wasn't the greatest strategy. Ok, let me be serious, she was definitely trying...really hard. Yeah. The Nevermore seemed to sense the opportunity to pick of the weaker link of the group and was in route to at its efforts. I watched as the Nevermore fired some of its own wings - that must have hurt - at Ruby to catch her hood in it. I knew I couldn't stand by.

Before the Death Stalker could strike Ruby, I ran in and used my saber to sever its point. Ruby looked up in surprise to see me easily using Soresu to block the Stalker's swipes with its claws. Leaf jumped in and used the opportunity of its claws being occupied to land her sabers into its back. I watched the creature crumble before me. I turned around to see a girl in white had ran to the aid of Ruby.

"Let's go," I heard Leaf say as she ran after Ama. She apparently wasn't done with the Nevermore. I noticed a scrape along her leg from where I can only presume she was hit with one of its feathers.

There was an abyss ahead of us that lead to a large ridge. I saw her plan. I sped up to catch Ama though it took me a little while. She seemed to be enjoying her day in the field.

"Ama, say here with Leaf and Mazon. I'll take care of it."

"Just this once," I heard her say, but I knew she didn't want to play my part. I could understand that, it wasn't going to be easy.

Once we reached the platform, I broke apart from the group and started up the cliff. I used the force to power my stride and allow me to blaze up the hill. I looked back and saw the Nevermore approaching my companions. I quickly stopped and kicked off the side of the cliff, sending me sprawling toward the Nevermore. When it shattered the structure below, I had to dodge the rubble to reach it. I landed on its back, driving my ignited saber into it to stick the landing. The creatures flight path began to falter as it flew over the forest. I unsheathed my sword and headed for the birds head. I quickly drove my saber through its brain, causing it to start its plummet. I leaped off of the fallen creature and landed in the clearing near the temple.

"Ethan." I saw that my entourage had returned to the temple. "Next time let me get the bird." i chuckled at Leaf's request, not expecting anything less. I saw the others looking at us in awe. I knew they must have a few questions.

"I'll consider it."

*I do not own RWBY, or star Wars. All rights reserved to their respective owners

* * *

Guys, guess what. I'm back. I will be adding another writing as well. This writing is a bit more...special and will be updated as I get this story back under control. It can be found on my extra account,(and I'm gonna call it the "lemon basket" for the time being), which is masterpaladin57. Peace out!


End file.
